cirque du freak
by tokio-hotel-94
Summary: evra, daren, mr.crepslry and friends are at war with the vampaneze.i have never done this before so it might not be very good.


daren, mr. creplsey, evra, and vancha were on a mission for the vampire princes when they saw two girls fighting with some vampaneze and their "pets". their names were Angelika which meant angelic, and Sarah which meant noble lady, princess. angelika had jet black hair that went to her shoulders and pale skin, while sarah had light brown curls that went to her waist and light brown skin. they had run from their home to get away from their father who had been turned to a vampaneze. they were still human and verry strong too, they fought their way to the safest place they knew the forest of evil.

and the others follwed them to the forest where the girls finished off the rest of the they spotted daren and started to run, they were hopeing to lose them because they were so tired and needed to they stoped and got ready to fight vancha said "hey now, no need to start a war, we only wanted to know who you were." the girls looked at them like are you serious. Mr. Crepsley said "well if we were here to fight then why are we unarmed?" then sarah said "i don't know mabye you're just stupid like all the rest of those things." at that moment angelika said "it's ok they are the good people i can tell, now put your sword down." sarah hesitsted , then slowly put it down, then she looked over to her right and saw evra still hiding. she started to smile and said "why are you still hiding green boy?"

then to her supprise she heard him laugh and say "well i just thought since i was green, have scales, and always have a little friend with me that it might look like a threat." at that same moment a rainbow colored snake slithered up to his side. angelika had gone even paler if that was possible and said "where did you find a snake like that?" he looked at her and smiled and said "my father gave it to me when i was eight." daren looked at and said "what do we do now we can't just leave them here, they look tired and about out of food from the lookes of their bags." thought about it and told them they could come with them and they could stay as long as they was dissapointed that there was no vampaneze left to fight.

when they got back to the cirque truska had the food ready and the girls ate, and then went to bed only to be woken up by screams of what sounded like a dying they got out of the tent they saw the vampaneze and the rest of the cirque fighting. then sarah snuck off and found the leader of the vampaneze, steve. she drew her sword and tried to take him by suprise but it didn't work as well as she thought it would. he turned around and blocked her sword with one of his own. she stood there amazed that he could move so fast, after all he looked like a human and his skin wasn't she realized he was only half of each and that made it easier, but lost in her train of thought he started to run so she went after him until she was deep in the forest and stoped not ten feet from where he was.

just as she was about to attack he knocked her out with just one blow to the neck and when she woke up she found that she was lost. so she started to go back the way she about what seemed like four hours she found her way back to the cirque where a worried was and she wondered why so she asked him. "why so worried , i'm fine, just got lost." she smiled and he said "i know who you are and i would not have anything happen to you or your friend." then to her suprise he bowed and she started to laugh despite her attempt to keep quite. he looked at her confused and asked "what is so funny?" after she stopped laughing she said "i have no clue but you just looked funny, and i want to be treated like everyone else ok?" "yes ma-am." he said. she looked at him and said "you can call me sarah since that is my name you know." he looked at her and smiled then evra came over to him and said "truska needs you." as was walking away she said "hey if you want me to stop calling you green boy then you'll have to tell me your name." he laughed and said "my name is evra, evra von." he knew what she was going to ask next."von what?" so he just answered like he did every time he was asked "just plain von." she just stared then said "ok well that's weird usually people have a last name." he smiled and told her that he liked his name and that it would be weird if he added anything to it. just before she was about to leave she turned to him and said "ya know i think we're gonna be good friends." he smiled and said "well you never know but maybe."

she turned and went back to her tent where she found truska waiting. truska said "you need some new clothes and mabye a little trim." sarah looked scared about the "trim" part but said "ok just don't cut it off." after she was done she looked in the mirror truska had given her and was happy so see that her hair was still as long as she liked it."the next morning she woke up and found her new clothes at the foot of her bed and put them on and she found that they were comfortable enough to run, jump, and fight in. then she had an idea, she went to find and asked him if he would help her train. so mr. crepsley tought her how to sneek up on the vampaneze and kill them quickly, so she wouldn't have so much blood on her clothes. about ten minutes later she saw evra von walking torward them and she just kept practicing. for whatever reason when he was here she always wanted to do everything perfectly. she liked him but as a friend she thought then she started thinking. 'he walks so silently and he lookes so cute when he... wait did i just think he was cute?' she was interupted when he said "wacha thinking 'bout?" she felt the blood rush to her face and said "nothing, why?" he laughed. "cause your face got red when i asked, so are you thinking about me?" he teased. she felt her face get hotter and she turned away. "N-no." she stuttered. he just laughed and then walked away but right before he did he said "I think you were." she was embarrassed and quickly went to her tent when she ran into daren and fell down. "ouch, sorry about that." daren helped her up and said "it's alright, are you ok, you look kinda red." she blushed for the third time in less that ten minutes. "i'm fine." and with that she ran to her tent and thoughts of evra came into her head. 'i wonder if this means i love him?' she had never felt this way about anyone but night she fell asleep thinking about him.

"Sarah, wake up." angelika said. "are you going to sleep all day?" "i don't know, i'm thinking about it." she joked. "well if you don't get up then you wont get so see evra today." sarah bolted up in bed and yelled "WHAT?" her face was blood red and she was so suprised. "is it that obvious?" she asked. "no, but remember that i see things that boys don't and the fact that i know you helps." thirty minutes later she was up and dressed, so she went to see if anybody needed any help. after she was done she decided to take a walk because she liked the forest it was so mysterious and beautiful. she loved to hear the birds chirp and the leaves russle in the wind. she found a big oak tree and sat down and dosed off for a while. she was feeling tired lately and when she saw evra she couldn't help but think how much she liked him. as she was sleeping she heard a sound in her dream like a snake hissing, startled she woke up and looked around and saw a little garden snake. 'it looks so cute and harmless.' she thought but knew better and was careful when she picked it up to get a better look at it. she heard another sound and looked over her shoulder and saw evra comming up, he looked at her and said "i think she likes you, otherwise she would have bitten you by now." she looked at him then at the snake. 'of course it's his.' she thought sarcasticly. he sat down beside her and said "ya know, i've never seen anyone who just randomly picked up snakes without trying to kill them." she laughed and said "well , ya have now." when she turned to him he was looking at the space where the sun was shining through the trees. "what's wrong, you look kinda, sad?" she said. he looked down and said "just remembering when i was little, that's all." 'he looks so sad, ohh what should i do?' she thought and said "want to talk about it 'cause i promise that if you do i won't tell anyone." she didn't like seeing him looking like this. he looked at her and smiled and told her that when he was little he was in another circus and the ring leader there treated everybody there bad and hit them, not to mention didn't feed them well. after he was done talking he looked happier. "thank you for listening and i realy appreaciate it." she looked at him and blushed and said "any time you want to talk i'm here for you." to her suprise he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then got up and walked her back to the cirque. when she got to her tent she felt so happy and she told angelika everything that happened between them. but she didn't tell her the story because she didn't think she should without his permission.

about a month later there was another encounter with the vampaneze. the battle lasted for hours and they told her to stay hidden but she decided to go and help fight. she saw that daren was in trouble and helped him out. he looked at her in amazement and asked "do you ever do what you're told?" "she laughed and said "hardly." the battle was soon over and she was proud of herself. she had killed nine of them and only had a couple small cuts on her arms and legs. when found out that she had not stayed hidden he went to her. "i thought i told you to hide." he asked. "you did i just didn't listen." she said. she turned and went to her tent to wash up and soon after that she fell asleep. she woke in the middle of the night to a strange sound comming from the woods. her curriousity got the better of her and she went to see what it was, she had taken a lantern with ther because the moon was covered by the clouds. what she saw was a wolf that had gotten herself caught in a hunting trap, she had a little pup with her and it was trying to get the trap off its mom's leg. she then found a big strong stick and managed to get the trap loose enough to get the paw free. she wolf looked at her like it was saying thank you and and pup licked her face and ran after it mom.

the next morning she saw evra and his snake going for a walk in the woods so she asked him if she could come with him. 'he's so kind and smart, not to mention he lookes so cool with the scales and green skin' she thought. 'sometimes i wish i could be more like him, cool, layed back, and not so worried about everything that goes on, just be oblivious to the world.' when they got to their tree they sat down, she decided to break the silence and said, "evra, can i ask you something?" he turned to look at her and smiled "yeah, sure what is it?" he asked, she blushed a little and asked, "what do you think of me, like am i nice, funny,..."she paused and then added "cute?" she kept looking at him and his cheeks get a light pink look to them and he said, "well, yeah, your nice, funny, and i think you're cute." she felt like she could fly she was so happy. when she looked over at him he was looking at her too, then she felt herself drawn to him and a second later she felt his lips on hers, a light, warm pressure that filled her with excitement. when they pulled away she looked into his eyes and saw that he truely loved her and she felt the same. they stayed there in each others arms until dark, then decided they should get back before anyone thinks they went missing.

the next morning they heard that daren and had to go to vampire mountain. they went and said good bye and wished them the best of luck, and hoped they would come back safely soon. evra was sad that they were going but he understood what they were doing, sarah thanked for her training and daren for being a good friend. after they left said that they would have the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted. 'well that's helpful 'cause i have no idea what to do.' she thought. she had an idea and went back to the tent to get her mp3 player, and started to listen to a song called they don't realy care about us by michael jackson and started to sing and dance to it, when evra called and asked what she was doing. she was startled by the sudden sound of his voice. "i was singing and dancing to one of the songs i always listen to." she said." you can come in if you want." he came in and asked her if he could listen too so she let him. she felt the urge to dance but fought against it until evra asked how the dance went. later that evening they were both in the tent dancing and evra knew all the words and moves and was having so much fun they forgot how late it was. it would be about dinner time by now they thought but kept right on 'Skinhead, deadhead Everybody gone bad Situation aggravation Everybody allegation in the suite, on the news everybody dogfood Bang bang shock dead Everybodys gone bad  
All I wann say is that They dont really care about us All I wann say is that They dont eally care about us Beat me, hate me You can never break me Will me, thrill me You can never kill me Chew me, sue me Everybody do me Kick me hike me Dont you black or white me!  
All I wann say is that They dont really care about us All I wann say is that They dont eally care about us Tell me what has become of my life I have a wife and two children who love me I am the victim of police brutality, now Im tired of bein the of hate, youre rapin me of my pride Oh for Gods sake i look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy... Set me free  
Skinhead, deadhead Everybody gone bad Trepidation, speculation Ecerybody allagation  
In the suite on the news Everyboda dogfood Black man black male Throw the brother  
in jail All I wann say is that They dont really care about us All I wann say is that They dont really care about us Tell me what has become of my rights Am I ivisible cause you  
ignore me? Your proclamation promised me free liberty Im tired of bein the victim of shame Theyre throwin me in a class with a bad name I cant believe this is the land from which I came The government dont wanna see, but if Roosevelt was livin he wouldt let this be, no,no Skinhead, deadhead Everybody gone bad Situation, specultaion Everybody litigarion Beat me, bash me You can never trash me Hit me, kick me You can never get me All I wann say is that They dont really care about us All I wann say is that They dont really care about us Some things in life they just dont wanna see But if Martin Luther was  
livin, he wouldnt let this be no, no Skinhead, deadhead Everybodys gone bad Situation Segregarion Everybody allegation In the suite an the news Everybody dogfood kick me Hike me Dont you wrong or right me All I wann say is that They dont really care about us  
All I wann say is that They dont really care about us All I wann say is that They dont really care about us All I wann say is that They dont really care about us All I wann say is that They dont really care about us All I wann say is that They dont really care about us.'

angelika came in and told them they would have to stop and eat. when dinner was over they went to the woods to the same place they always go to and watched the stars. later they booth fell asleep there and woke up and rushed back to the cirque laughing. vancha had returned so they went over to him and sarah said "hey where ya been not seen ya in a while." he smiled and said. "i was out finishin' some business and what not." he had green hair that was matted and wore animal furs. he always used throwing stars(shurkens)and had very good aim. he told everybody that he would have to leave the next day for a mission for the princes again so it would be a while before he got back. she hoped evra would never have to leave her for so long to go on a mission for anybody and that nothing would ever happen to him either.

about three years of not having heard from the vampaneze they had been a what they liked to call a big happy . tall was never mean to anyone or anything if you count the little people. she always thought those things were sorta cool but a little scarry. evra told her that they helped fight and were very dangerous. daren and were still at vempire mtn. and from the sounds of things were doing just fine. evra hoped they would hurry and come back but knew that it did no good to worrie to much.

two year later daren and came back and still looked the same as when they left while evra and sarah were adults with three kids, shancus and lilia who were part snake like their father, adn urcha who was human like his mother. a few days after they had gotten back they had a birthday party for shancus who was five. but not to long after that the vampaneze returned with its leader. the battle was bloody and long but it was long before they realized that shancus was gone and that steve had kidnapped him. they set off to find him only to find his son named darius. shey got the kid to help them to kill his dad after they comvinced him that he was evil. when they caught up to him steve had brought shancus and they had darius. steve looked suprised and told them that he wouldn kill the snake boy and that he would get his son back from them. evra was to the right and draren and mr. crepsley were on the other side of him while sarah and angelika went around to sneak up steve. they could hear the voices and knew they were close. when they got in and made sure that they were quite, both of them were ten feet on either side of steve and well hidden too. when they heard the words 'play a game' they attacked and battled while the little snake boy got away. it didn't take long to kill his because he had no weapon or skills for that matter.

they went back to the cirque and heard of the vampaneze killing themselves off to see who would be the learder. it lasted for two years until they were all dead but only to hear that a new type of vampire was to be born. it would be part of each and human, would not have to kill to feed. they never heard of the vampaneze but they did have the occaisional hunter to deal with but other wise they lived very happily for the rest of the time they were on the earth.


End file.
